iFound You
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Warning! NOT a comedy. You have been warned.Freddie feels down and like he’s losing himself. Suddenly he notices a guy on motorcycle following him. Rated to be safe b/c the planned sequel has M rated content.


_**Summary: **Warning! NOT a comedy. You have been warned. Don't review and be all: "It's an iCarly fic! Why wasn't it funny?" Piss off! I'm telling you now: It's not supposed to be funny! So anyway, Freddie feels down and like he's losing himself. Suddenly he notices a guy on motorcycle following him everywhere._

iFound You

"Remember to wash your hair twice, Freddie!"

"Yes Mother!" Freddie finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, applied a second helping of it, washed again, rinsed his hair for a second time and got out of the shower. He toweled off and put on a pair of boxer shorts. As he left the bathroom he rubbed the towel vigorously in his hair. He got almost all the way to his room before his mother walked up to him.

"Freddie. After you comb your hair come out into the kitchen so I can trim it before school."

"Okay Mother." He didn't even look at her as he passed by her and slipped into his room. After the door was closed he threw the towel in the hamper and went to his closet. He dressed on autopilot. There wasn't any need to do anything else. His closet was so meticulously organized all he had to do was reach the general direction of clothes which fit the weather for the day and an outfit would come together. After he was dressed he gathered his things for school and went out into the kitchen. The kitchen, like the rest of the house was immaculate to the point of looking more like a display than a place people lived. Freddie sat down on the chair and closed his eyes. His mother went to work on his brown hair that hardly needed to be trimmed. She said a few things to him but in his half listening state he knew they were just about how she was going to trim his hair and since he had no say in that he gave wordless consent to everything. After she was done he took off the sheet she had placed over him and brushed himself off. After a few last minute checks and look-overs Freddie was on his way. Carly met him in the hallway.

"Trim day?" she asked looking at his hair.

"Yeah," Freddie responded. "You know Mom." Carly nodded sympathetically before beginning to walk. They made it to school a little early. It was a usual day. They arrived to find Sam cracking jokes with some of the football players. Upon their arrival the football players made mushy sounds at Sam and Carly's customary greeting kiss. Freddie opened his locker without so much as a glance at any of them.

"Hey Benson!" one of the jocks said punching him in the arm. "When are you gonna man-up and get a girlfriend? I mean even Sam's got one." Freddie glanced at the guy.

"I'm working on it," he said in a half-confident, half-uneasy tone. "I just haven't found the right girl yet."

"Maybe your too picky. She doesn't have to a princess. I mean, Sam got lucky with Carly." Freddie feigned a look of slight annoyance. As expected Carly nudged Sam who brought the attention to herself.

"Yeah well, ol' Fredward's not looking for princess. He's looking for a techy. Gotta have someone to speak his own language with. Right Fredward?" Freddie knew that the insult wasn't an insult. Sam was being kind.

"Well maybe he's not looking for a techy," another jock said. Freddie knew what was coming. "Maybe his princess needs to be a prince!" There was a chorus of laughter from the football jocks that Sam didn't join but didn't stop either. The bell rang and jocks told Sam they'd see her after school for practice before the game. They did a pre-game chant in her honor, which wasn't surprising. She was the most talented player on the team. The guys worshiped her non-existent jockstrap. After they scattered Freddie finished at his locker and closed it.

"You know I can beat the crap otta them if I want, right?" Sam muttered.

"And you know I'll never live it down if you do that again. It took a whole semester for the first incident to go away."

"Look Fredward don't get all manly on me! Nobody picks on you but me! Got it?" Freddie smiled at her.

"Yeah but I gotta fight my own battles sometimes."

"Your not fighting!" Sam snapped.

"Kill 'em with kindness!" Freddie said and walked off to his class. He wouldn't see either Carly or Sam until iCarly rehearsal that evening since he was in all advanced classes and got early leave from school. Sam and Carly watched him walk away. Once he'd turned the corner Carly spoke.

"Isn't it weird how Freddie's never really changed?" Sam stared.

"No. I haven't changed either." Carly thought on that. Sam was on the football team, regularly got in trouble but some how managed to get out of it all the time, was rude, a little obnoxious but sweet and protective.

"Yeah that's true but Freddie seems even more unchanged."

"That's 'cause he's immature. He's Freddie. Come on. We're gonna be late for homeroom."

Freddie breezed through his classes and left school to head to his part time job. On the way there he had on sunglass and a hat. He didn't really want to be seen. That was how he was. Freddie was going to turn eighteen soon. A senior in high school, in the top two percent of his school, and the technical producer of iCarly (which was arguably one of the longest running webs shows around) his life was good. It was peaceful, calm, well-ordered, predictable, boring and soul-crushingly laid out.

Sam and Carly had been dating for two years. Sam joined the football which was no shock to anyone. Spencer had made it really big. Someone had donated an entire wing of a museum with the condition it be named after Spencer and showcase his latest works. Carly and Sam both applied and had gotten accepted into the same college. Carly was going for broadcast journalism and Sam for football (the college made an exception when a scout accidentally recruited her thinking she was a he) and for auto mechanics. Sam spent a summer with Socko's uncle Otto learning the trade when Spencer and Socko took Sam, Carly and Freddie to spend the summer at Socko's family's lakeside house. It was at the end of that summer that things had gotten sort of unsettled for Freddie.

They had come back early form the trip and Freddie's mother had been out of town. She had been planning to get back before him but since they got back early Freddie had the apartment to himself. He did some snooping, and found his mother's old diaries. They went back all through his life. Eventually he found the first one. It was dated the day he was born. There were places where water droplets had smeared and blotted the ink. It read:

_"Today I gave birth to a son. I suppose that's my punishment."_

Freddie should have stopped reading but couldn't after seeing that. He read on.

_"I was starting to be okay with the thought of being a mother. I thought I'd have a little girl. They told me it'd be a little girl. The sonogram was read wrong. It was a little boy. I cried and pushed him away when they first tried to give him to me. I said: "There's some mistake. My baby's a girl!" They said: "No. It's boy." I cried and cried and eventually I took him. He was so cute he could've been a girl. I just said "Okay, fine" and took him home."_

The next entry was from a month later.

_"He got sick! Fredward got sick. I left the window open and he got cold and got sick. He's alright now. The doctors told me to keep a close eye on him from now on. I'm going to. I'll watch him carefully. He's not my little girl, but he's still my baby."_

The rest of the entries from his early years were a list of the disappointments that he was boy. The entries compared how his mother would have liked to see him grow being a little girl, and how he did grow being a little boy. The page that told how she found out about his first wet dream was tear streaked as she lamented about how she should be explaining about a period to her daughter not stumbling over wet dreams with a son. A son... not her son. Her daughter but not her son.

Freddie put the dairies back carefully and locked away what he had learned. It wasn't until two months later when he found his mother complementing Sam on her hard work on the football team, that it all sunk in. He saw his mother was really proud of Sam. She'd rather have a tomboy daughter on the football team (something she didn't approve of) then a well-mannered son. It was then Freddie shut down. He went through the motions of coarse. He did what his mother expected and what the school expected. He did what Carly and Sam expected concerning being their friend and being iCarly's technically producer. He had the expected reaction of dulling pain when faced too heavily with Carly and Sam's relationship, though he had stopped caring a long time ago. He laughed when he knew people thought he should. He did what he knew people anticipated from him. However he didn't feel any of it. He didn't feel anything. Sam and Carly didn't know it, no one knew it, but although he had applied and been accepted at the same college as Carly and Sam for computer programming, he had also been accepted to the Katharine Gibbs School New York, which was a huge computer tech school and was enrolled in their new overseas transfer program. As soon as he sent out his reply he was all set to moved into the dorm and attend his classes which would be held on the Tokyo University campus. Freddie had hassled his mother since his freshmen year of high school for Japanese language and culture lessons. She had kept them up and he was going to use them.

Freddie worked from twelve-thirty to five-thirty at his job at a computer store in the main strip downtown. Then he started to head over to Carly's for rehearsal. As he came out the store he noticed a nice looking motorcycle pass on the other side of the street. He couldn't see the rider's face because of dark helmet but the jacket he or she wore was cool. Freddie went to Carly's and was warned by Spencer to knock before he looked in. Spencer was hanging upside down from a harness and ropes trying to construct a Greek statue upside down. This was one of three. He worked on the rough outline there, but did the detail while hanging in his harness in the "Watch the Artist Work" stage in his wing of the museum. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Sunday he worked there for people to watch. Freddie went up and threw a waiting basketball at the door to the iCarly studio before approaching. As he got to the door Carly opened it.

"Hi Freddie," Carly said.

"Hey Carly. Enjoy today's pre-rehearsal make-out?" Carly gave him a fake scolding smile and Sam suggested he get a girlfriend quick so they could have a make-out party before the show. She said as long as his girlfriend didn't disrupt iCarly she could even hang while they did their thing. Freddie got a weirded out look and asked why he'd ever want to make-out in the same room as Sam to which she simply said it was his loss. Rehearsal went smoothly. Since it was Thursday they were only putting on the finishing touches before their Friday performance. Spencer was going to do a special upside down sculpting segment. Hopefully the pulleys worked this time. When they'd rehearsed it the day before Spencer had almost gotten dropped on his head. Luckily Sam had tackled him so he had gotten dropped on his back.

Friday was the same as Thursday. Get up, one of mother's breakfasts, shower, dress, get looked over, walk with Carly to school, endure the jocks, talk to Carly and Sam, class, walk to work. At work while he was going some inventory, his boss sat down on a stool and started watching him. As far a Freddie was concerned, his boss Mr. Anderson, whom every one was forced to call by his first name Jones, was the only one who ever came close to seeing how Freddie was dealing with life. He was perceptive and knew Freddie's random requests of extra hours wasn't because he needed the money or liked to work. They weren't constant but Freddie guessed they were enough to set off red flags for the male. Not a week went by without him asking Freddie how he was. All the workers of the store knew Jones was bisexual. Or at least they said he was bisexual. He said he was pansexual and didn't see gender at all. Bottom line was, everyone thought that he and Freddie had something going on. They didn't. Freddie didn't see Jones that way and Jones had told him once that even if he did and Jones felt the same way, he wouldn't because Freddie was his employee and that was unethical. True, directly after he said that he had pulled Freddie to him, kissed him and held him for a couple of minutes, but he had explained afterwards that he was being friendly because he thought Freddie needed someone to be kind to him. Freddie did the inventory without looking at Jones. He knew he'd talk eventually.

"How's it going Freddie?" Freddie shrugged without turning to him.

"Alright." There was silence. When Freddie tried to brush Jones off there was always a moment of silence while Jones decided the best way to break him. He always found it too.

"What are you going to do for college?" Freddie wasn't surprised he asked that. It was the one thing that would have broken him in that moment.

"Honestly, I got accepted to the Katharine Gibbs School New York."

"That's in New York City, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"You'll be far away."

"Even farther. I'm in the overseas transfer program. After school lets out, I'm set to fly to Japan to do the orientation at Tokyo University." Jones whistled.

"Tokyo U, huh? That's a big deal." Freddie shrugged without saying anything. "When does your school let out?"

"Just one week to go. Then finals week and the Saturday after that is graduation."

"So you'll only be here for … two weeks and a day?"

"I leave the Sunday after graduation. Two weeks and two days."

"I see." There was a pause. "So," Jones continued sounding careful with his wording, "when are you going to tell your mother and your friends? On your way to the airport?" Freddie scanned a box, sighed and turned around.

"I wish you wouldn't put it like that."

"I'm not putting it like anything, Freddie. But you should tell them. At least give a chance to be mad and then forgive you before you leave because if you leave before they forgive you for going, they might not want you to come back. Or worse, the last thing you'll remember from them is them being mad and you might not wanting to come back." Freddie sighed. Jones was right. "I'll be watching iCarly tonight. I think there's going to be a shocking ending to it this week." Jones got up and took the scanner from Freddie. "Work the front of the store. When you make it big I want people to remember seeing you work here." Freddie nodded and started to move away but as he did Jones hugged him and kissed the side of his head. Then he turned and started to take inventory without a word.

Freddie made a couple of sales and lounged at his laptop for most of the time he was on the floor. A man in a leather jacket came in and browsed. He seemed to be looking for something specific so Freddie asked if he could help him. Apparently he was looking for a very new model computer but couldn't remember the name of it. Freddie helped him for about forty-five minutes before they found it. The man paid for it in cash and left with the box under his arm. Freddie saw the man open the saddlebag on his motorcycle and put the tiny laptop in it. He notice that it was the same motorcycle form yesterday. As the man got ready to get on the bike Freddie looked him over. He was of average height, maybe a little taller than some guys, and lean with light brown hair and a rosy complexion. Freddie remembered he had blue eyes. The man mounted his bike and rode off.

It wasn't long after that Freddie got off work. He started the walk to Carly's but before he got too far the man on the motorcycle showed up.

"Hey," the man said, his voice muffled because it was coming from under his helmet. Freddie became alert suddenly. Something seemed a little off. What was worse, the man seemed to notice the tiny way he tensed. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not stalking you. I just wanna talk." The fact the man had tried to put him at ease because he tensed only made Freddie tense more because he wasn't sure if he had tensed enough for it be noticeable. High school had made him very aware of what he showed people he was feeling.

"If something's wrong with the laptop, you can take it to the store. It's still open." Freddie tried to play off the man's presence while running through his memory. It was strange that the man would know the he was on this street. It was one way and he couldn't have seen him and come around because Freddie would have heard his motorcycle all the way around. He only came once and it was straight down that street and he couldn't simply of spotted him while coming down the street because he had started to slow before he got to him when he had first pulled into the street. If he had just seen him, he wouldn't have been to recognize him so quickly and from the back no less.

"No. Nothing's wrong with the laptop. I think." Freddie raised an eyebrow in a way usually reserved for something Sam said.

"You think?"

"I haven't opened it yet." Freddie tensed farther and this time he didn't care if the man saw it.

"That's an expensive laptop to have rattling around unopened in a saddle bag." The man smiled or at the very least Freddie thought he smiled because what he could see of his eyes on the other side of a semi-darkened visor seemed to be smiling.

"Sure is," he said calmly, almost as if he knew and didn't care if he was setting off Freddie's creep-alert sensors. Freddie's right hand, which was perpetually in his jacket pocket when he walked alone, especially downtown, hit a number on his cell phone.

"Look. I have to go. I'm late thanks to you."

"I want to talk you." Freddie started to move away. Once he got far enough away for the man to not be able to reach out and grab him without Freddie have plenty of time to move, he pulled out his cell phone. The numbers 911 shone on the dial as it was his speed-dial one, courtesy of his mother's OCD of his safety. He had his thumb on the call button. The man didn't shrink back but didn't move forward either. "Listen, there's no need for that Freddie." Maybe the man thought his name would stop him, maybe it was accident, Freddie would never know because as soon as the man said his name, Freddie turned and ran like he was on the track team. He ducked inside the first crowded shop he came across and caught his breath in the doorway. It happen to be a restaurant and the greeter immediately asked him what happened and if he needed help. Freddie said he didn't but took the offer of a free soda so he could finish catching his breath and listen for any motorcycles. Once he was done with the soda, he paid for it against the greeters wishes and left.

Spencer was actually on the floor when Freddie enter the Shay house. He was drinking a soda in the kitchen and looked relieved when he saw Freddie.

"You have got two angry women upstairs waiting for you."

"My mom for being MIA and Sam for being MIA right before iCarly?"

"Yeah."

"Figured." The was a long moment of silence.

"Want a soda?" Freddie sighed.

"Nah. Better head up. It's almost iCarly time anyway. Faster I get yelled at, the more time I have to set up." Freddie headed upstairs and tuned out right before walking into the room. About the time when Carly stepped in to his defense, he tuned back in. "Look. I'm sorry I was gone. Really." His mother looked relieved suddenly as if now that her anger was gone she could see he really was okay and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Fredward. Let's do this." Freddie nodded and set up. His mother decided to stay. She said it was to make sure he came right home afterwards. Freddie was glad she was staying.

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, …"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And This is iCarly!" The two shouted loudly into the camera as the frame shook wildly.

"The only web show guaranteed to keep you from looking like my Great Aunt Mildred!" Sam smiled.

"What does your Great Aunt Mildred look like?" Carly asked pseudo-innocently.

"Like this!" Sam shouted and pressed the button on her remote to flash a picture of a woman that was really too scary for words on screen with maniacal evil laughter and flames around the picture. The picture disappeared to show Carly and Sam staring at each other with looks of horror.

"iCarly really is a good thing," Carly whispered.

"Really," Sam mimicked.

"So anyway!" they shouted together and continued the show.

The show was great but Freddie didn't forget about the end. He waited and when the time came he took a breath and just did what he had to.

"And that was my brother Spencer, the upside-down Greek sculptor. Alright!" Carly started.

"That's our show!" Sam finished.

"I'm-"

"Hold on!" Freddie interrupted. Sam and Carly looked at him.

"What is it, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Sup with you Dork-master?" Freddie put the camera on the tripod and walked out to stand in-between Sam and Carly.

"Before we end," Freddie said with a smile, "I'd like to make a special announcement and introduce a brand new iCarly item." Sam and Carly looked at him.

"Freddie? What's going on?" Carly asked. Freddie smiled at her.

"The item is!" Freddie pressed button on his belt which reveled a clock on the screen which he had made at work in his free time. "The Sayonara-Freddie Countdown Timer!" Horns went off. "As all you iCarly viewers know, Carly, Sam and I are in our last year of high school. What you don't know, is that Carly and Sam got accepted into the same college. Sam for football and automotives and Carly for broadcast journalism. And I got into college too." Freddie took a mental deep breath. No turning back now.

"In fifteen days, eleven hours and two minutes, I'm going to be on a plane to the city of my college campus. Tokyo Japan!" He pressed another button on his belt remote and images flashed of postcard shots of Tokyo, his campus, geisha and a few anime characters. "I got accept into the Katharine Gibbs School New York overseas transfer program to study computer science at Tokyo University! We only have two more shows after this and on our last iCarly, I'm going to say sayonara to all of you right here on the show. So for now, I'm Freddie." Sam and Carly were obviously in shock. However they'd signed off so many times before the words came to them anyway.

"And I'm Sam."

"And I'm Carly."

"And this has been iCarly!" the three said together. Freddie remotely signed off and sighed. He walked to his station and looked at Carly and Sam.

"Camera's off," he said. "You can yell."

"What the fuck was that, Fredward! Japan?" Sam got this rage look in her eyes usually reserved for opponents of the football field and pepople standing between her and her food.

"Yeah." Freddie said. "Thought this'd be a good time to tell you."

"A good time to tell us?" Carly shouted in her hysterical way. "A good time to tell us! A good time to tell us was when you were thinking of applying to the school in JAPAN!"

"I know." Freddie muttered. "But this is a really great opportunity for me." Sam looked like she was going to tackle him but Carly took hold of her arm.

"Freddie we know this is a really great opportunity for you and all but when were you going to tell us?"

"I don't know," Freddie said honestly. "I'm not even sure why I didn't tell you right away." That was half true. Part of him knew he consciously wanted to keep it to himself for as long as possible, and while he didn't have any reason he could explain in words, he had never really tried to find one and had left it at he didn't want to.

"Well you not going!" Freddie turned to face his mother.

"Mom …"

"Out of the question, Freddie. Remember what happened last time you went to Japan?"

"Mom's got point," Sam muttered.

"That was then and this for college."

"You're not going!" Freddie mother shouted in a way she most likely thought was the end of the conversation but Freddie came back with something she had nothing to stand against with.

"You can't stop me. I'm eighteen." Freddie's mother stared at him as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"What?" she asked.

"I am eighteen. My student loans are all set, I've got the plane ticket, I speak the language and know the culture. All I need is to pack and buy my school supplies. You can't tell me no." Freddie's mother stared. She looked as if she was cooking up one of her end the discussion responses, but her son was eighteen and no longer legally under her control. She had nothing.

"Freddie," Sam said and catch his attention. "You can't go to Japan!" Freddie looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Because you're a doofus!" she shouted. "You'll get smashed and Carly won't be there to tell you it's alright and I won't be there to kick their asses because you can't! You can't do anything by yourself." Freddie stared at her. He knew Sam was trying to be helpful. She cared and worried about him. However something about how she showed she cared really got to Freddie.

"You know what?" Freddie said as he turned off his laptop and unplugged it. "I'm going to Japan. I'm going to study at Tokyo University and there's nothing any of you can do about it. I'm sorry. That's just the way it is." He put his laptop in his bag and left. Usually at times like this Freddie would go straight to bed. However, if he did that, his mother would come in and talk to him. He didn't want that. So instead he walked down to the lobby and outside. It was dusk, dark enough for street lights and head lights, but light on one side of the sky. Freddie took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't stay out there. They'd come down and look for him when they couldn't find him upstairs. As he decided what to do, a motorcycle engine started up. He looked and at corner was the man from before. He had the laptop he had bought on his lap as he sat on the machine. Freddie stared at him, too upset to be afraid. "That work okay?"

"Perfectly. Just watched this great web show." Freddie usually would have left. He normally would have turned right around and gone inside, but instead he walked over the man. He was tense and ready fight or run, but he went over. The man watched him approach. He seemed careful and less easy going than earlier.

"Listen I didn't mean to freak you out. This isn't' as weird as it seems. If I could explain it, you'd get it."

"Explain then," Freddie said. The man closed the laptop and got off the motorcycle. He opened a saddle bag and put the laptop in a tight, cushioned little space then closed the saddle bag. Next he opened the opposite one and took one a helmet. He held it out to Freddie. Under normal circumstances Freddie wouldn't even think of getting on a strangers motorcycle. However Sam's words were ringing in his ears and he took the helmet and put it on. Some part of him was thikning: "I could get kidnapped. Or murdered. Or raped! What am I doing?" But the angry part of him was saying darkly: "But if I don't, I prove Sam wrong. I'll prove to them I can make it without my mother figures' help." The man closed the saddle bag, climbed on the bike and put on his helmet. Freddie got on after him and held him the way he told him too. The bike revved once and they were off.

They ended up a restaurant that was way too high brow to show up on a motorcycle to and enter with helmets and jeans but that's what they did. The man dropped Freddie off at the front, parked the bike himself, tipped the valet anyway to "take care of it" and they went in. After being seated and getting some soda's Freddie looked at the man.

"Who orders Pepsi at a restaurant like this?"

"You're too young for wine and I have drive. Pepsi." Freddie shrugged.

"So do I get name now?"

"Frened." Freddie stared, not convinced.

"Frened?"

"Francis Edward Barton. Family and friends call me Frened, because my big brother's nickname is already Ed. Everybody else calls me Mr. Barton or sir. A few people, my mother included, like to call me Fredward sometimes. Don't know why. It should be Fradward but I guess that's weird." Freddie stared even less convinced. "I'm not making this up. And yeah, I know your name's Fredward. Where do you think you got from?"

"Who are you?" Freddie asked with an obvious air of irritation.

"Francis Edward Barton. Your father."

"Okay. Why are you saying this?"

"It's true Freddie! Listen. I met your mother a long time ago. She was part of the Fencin' Benson's. I loved them and she beautiful but her family was so uptight! They were circus people who didn't know how to cut lose and have fun. All they did was practice all the time. She didn't like me at first, but she warmed up to me and we out for awhile. I spent the summer with her. At the end of the summer I was going to back to Europe. My family owns a lot of stuff and controls a lot of people. I was going to take my father place as head of the family but I really liked your mother. I won't say we were in love like a fairy-tale but I knew if she came with me she'd be happy. I would have done anything for her. If we didn't stay together I thought we'd be friends. We had such a connection." Frened sighed. "I guess even that was sort of childish to think in the end." He looked at Freddie. "We fooled around a few times. I left early, but it wasn't for good. I made it clear I was coming back to get her in two months. When I did come back, but she was gone. I found the circus, but they said the whole Benson family had left. I tracked down her father, he said to stay away. Her mother was a little nicer. She gave me heads up about you. She said didn't approve, and that if I tried to see her or you she'd sue for I don't know what because I'm younger than your mother. I tried to find her though, and you. I never could. Then, a few months ago, a family friend directing the Katharine Gibbs School New York overseas transfer program said he saw something I wouldn't believe. A young man, enrolled in the program from the States, with top grades, named Fredward Benson. I couldn't believe it but I saw you and I knew." Frened looked a little sad. "I have to admit. I've been following you for a while. I found out about you, and watched iCarly, went to your school to talk to your teachers. I was going to go talk to your boss, but I watched you with him and saw your were close. In the end, I couldn't' ask him about you and ask him to break your trust, and didn't think that if he did, he wouldn't tell you about it right away. I have to leave soon. No one knows where I am but my friend who came across your file, and things are getting crazy. So I decided to talk to you. I was just going to buy the laptop and leave it at that, but I couldn't. I had to tell you who I was. I just had to have you look at me, just once and know who I was and what you've always meant to me." Frened sighed. "So I guess that's everything." Freddie looked at him. He suddenly picked up his bag and brought out his laptop.

"Can I have your cell phone?" Freddie asked. Frened stared.

"Um … sure…" He took out his cell and handed it to Freddie, tapped a few buttons, then made some quick key strokes on his laptop's keyboard. Freddie read the screen and then shut his laptop and handed Frened back his cell phone. After staring at the older an for a moment he took sip of his soda.

"Should I call you Dad or something?"

"Um … that'd make me really happy but what was that about?"

"Checking your cell phone registration," the younger male said bluntly. Frened stared.

"You weren't just going to take my word for it?" Freddie looked at him and smiled. "Guess not." Frened sighed. "Hey why don't I pay and we get some pizza?"

"Sounds good."

His mother was asleep when Freddie got in. He went to his room and packed. Then he got into his pajamas and slept a little while. After getting up early, showering and dressing, Freddie took his suitcases and bag and headed over to Carly's. Sam and Carly were watching Spencer cook breakfast when he got in.

"Where you are going?" Carly asked when she saw the bags.

"Look Fredward! I didn't mean to call you a doofus. You can't just leave." Freddie smiled.

"I'm not going too far. Just to a hotel downtown."

"You're going to stay in a hotel?" Carly shouted.

"Freddie if you need to get away form your mom stay here." Sam suggested. "It's what I do." Freddie shook his head.

"That's not just it. Sit down." Freddie sat in the chair and waited for Carly and Sam to sit on the couch. "Look I know your pissed at me for applying to Katharine Gibbs School overseas transfer program and getting accepted but this is great. It's a wonderful opportunity besides you can visit me in Japan."

"But why didn't tell us anything?" Carly asked. Freddie sighed.

"Long story short, the summer between freshman and sophomore year, I found my mother old dairies when I was home alone. The first book, was just her crying about the fact I was boy instead of a girl. She almost didn't take me home from the hospital." Sam and Carly looked at each other.

"But …" Carly said.

"But she's so annoying protective of you." Sam muttered.

"I got sick. She felt guilty." Freddie explained. The girls looked at one another.

"So that's why your leaving?" Carly asked.

"That's why I applied to the Katharine Gibbs School New York overseas transfer program and replied to their acceptance letter."

"No Fredward!" Sam said loudly, smacking him in the forehead. "Is that why your staying at the hotel?" Freddie rubbed his forehead.

"Um … no!" Right on cue, there was knock on the door. "Come in!" Freddie shouted and Frened opened the door and stepped in. Freddie noticed suddenly, how he had same shaped eyes as his father, and same adult features that just a few years ago, Freddie was missing. Frened was just taller.

"Whoa!" Spencer said. "It's Freddie from the future!" Frened laughed.

"Spencer?"

"Spencer," Freddie said. "And this Carly and Sam. But why are you even asking you've watched iCarly."

"True. Thought it's be appropriate though. Hey people." Carly and Sam stood up.

"Freddie..." Carly said staring at Frened. "Who is this?"

"Francis Edward Barton, head of the Barton corporation. Commonly know as Frened, or some times Fredward and my father." Sam, Carly and Spence paused.

"Your father?" they all said together.

"Yeah," Freddie laughed. "Apparently a friend of his works in the Katharine Gibbs School New York overseas transfer program and recognized my name. He's been stalking me for a while now."

"Don't tell them that, Freddie!" Frened looked at away, with a guilty expression.

"Well you have been!" Freddie turned to Carly and Sam. "I'm going to stay with him in the hotel. You guys are welcome to come and hang and then he's going to move his office to Tokyo to stay with me."

"And!" Frened said. "You three, are welcomed to stay the summer with us!"

"Well alright!" Sam said. "Summer trip!" There was a moment of happiness before Marissa's voice sounded.

"Fredward?" Both Freddie and Frened looked at her but she was looking at Frened. He smiled a little.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"How did you find me?" Marissa muttered.

"I found Freddie. A friend of mine is directing his college program."

"Oh."

"I missed you." Marissa looked him up and down like she'd never seen him before.

"Make sure Freddie doesn't get into trouble and concentrates of his studies!" Frened looked a little hurt but nodded responsibly.

"I will," he said weakly. Marissa nodded and walked past Frened and up to Freddie. She hugged him and kissed his forehead before releasing him and walking away. She walked past Frened without a pause and into her apartment. Freddie looked at his father.

"Dad?" Frened turned to him. He was obviously upset.

"It's okay. I knew she'd changed or that maybe that person I knew was never really what she was like. I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me." Frened sighed. "Oh well. Anybody want go the hotel and order room service for breakfast?" Spencer laughed.

"Hey no worries! I've got breakfast going right here!" Spencer said. Frened stared.

"It's on fire …" Spencer looked at the stove which was in flames.

"Hmm …" Spencer said watching the flames flicked in his pan, eating up his eggs and hash browns.

"Want me to put that out before we go?" Frened offered quietly.

"Sure." Spencer muttered with a nod.

"Okay." Frened grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire before they headed out.

_Hi. This is my first fic in a while. college is tough. But I'm graduated next week so all the half finshed fics on my computer should be done and post soon, which will be nice. I'm sort of sorry about how I protrayed Marissa__ in this, but a sequel (probably__ called iUnderstand Now) that I'm planning on writing will explain all that. Let's say, Freddy sort of overreacted. And there will be romance too! I hope i get to it soon. Well, see you later people. hugs! **Kianna-chan.**_

T_T No Reviews. 55 vistors (as of May 13th 2010) and not a single review? Really? I know this is my first iCarly story but really. Not one? *Sad*


End file.
